Tales of a Hero
by StorybrookeGirl
Summary: OQ one-shot. Prompt: "Regina talking to her belly, her baby, her hope with a little smile on her face. Talking about Robin. Looking at baby's sonograms." Enjoy! x


**_A/N: One-shot based on the prompt "Regina talking to her belly, her baby, her hope with a little smile on her face. Talking about Robin. Looking at baby's sonograms."_**

**_Enjoy x_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a time nor its characters._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tales of a Hero<em>**

_From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe: she landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears._

_'After all this time?_

_'Always' _

Regina closed the book she had been reading out loud, placed it on the coffee table next to her and picked up a sonogram picture she had been carrying around for a while. She was lying on her couch in front of the fireplace, resting with her back against a soft, comfy pillow on one end of the couch.

Being eight months pregnant there was little she could do. Every little task seemed to require an enormous amount of energy, so her days were spent sleeping, reading and watching movies with her son. She basically only left the bed or the couch for her frequent trips to the bathroom and to the kitchen.

She had been reading out loud to the baby for a while now, to get her used to her voice. Judging by how much she had been kicking for the past two hours she loved Harry Potter just as much as Henry did.

She still got pretty emotional while reading them, especially the chapter she had been reading moments ago. Snape and Lily's situation was different from her and Robin's. Lily had been dead for several years whereas Robin had only been gone for eight months. He wasn't dead, he was living with his wife and son somewhere outside of Storybrooke.

Still, she couldn't help but sympathize with Snape. She missed Robin as much as he missed Lily and not a day would go by that she didn't think of him. Sometimes it was with a smile on her face, others with tears in her eyes.

What saddened her the most was the fact that Robin would never know about their daughter. She was determined to let her know what a great man her father was, though.

She ran her fingers over the black and white picture, admiring the small life that was developing inside of her, before placing it back on the coffee table.

She lifted her sweater so the fabric gathered just below her breasts and rubbed a spot the baby had been kicking with one hand, while the other rested below the baby bump.

"Hey there, little one." She started whispering. Her voice had somehow softened, Snow had told her and in moments like these she noticed the difference too. "I can't wait to meet you, you know?"

Regina inhaled sharply and held her breath for a couple of seconds, letting it out with a chuckle when the baby kicked harder against her ribs "But please, contain your excitement." She ran her hand over her belly slowly, hoping the baby would calm down eventually.

"I'm afraid it'll be just the two of us, though." She whispered with a sad smile "And your big brother Henry, of course. But your daddy won't be there. He's a very brave man and he left so he could save someone's life. Of course he didn't know about you at the time, otherwise he probably would have stayed. I'm sure you will have his blue eyes and his dimples, just like you brother, Roland."

She smiled, reminiscing the way those dimples appeared whenever the two boys smiled and the way Robin's blue eyes lit up every time he saw her.

"Your daddy is a very good man. I love him with all my heart and I miss him very much. He's kind, tender, generous and loving. He's a hero and he steals from the rich to give to the poor. And that also got him in trouble with mommy's guards a long time ago. But, of course, we hadn't really met at that time. The important thing is that we did meet… eventually. And he gave me the greatest gift I could ever hope for… you. My little Hope."


End file.
